User talk:Deyvid Petteys/Archive
Hi there! : -- Zeypher (Talk) 18:55, 26 May 2011 Your Edits ...are freakin' amazing. Seriously, man, this is the first time I've been to the wiki to see an edit spree from somebody besides myself. You've got my respect and gratitude for being so dedicated. :) In fact, you've earned this; -- 01:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Tech Time! Quick reference for me: Tech stub list =( so...no total internet. I can´t even get an upload out, and I don´t have chrono trigger with me...I can talk a little, congrats on becoming an admin, but 16:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Assistance Recently myself and SilverCrono hasn't been too active as admin in this wiki. Would you be interested in becoming an official admin for this wiki? No pressure if you don't want to. :) Zeypher 18:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'd love to. :) --Deyvid Petteys 19:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Alright you've been added! You can view it here: Chrono_Wiki:Staff#Administrators. Feel free to change the picture to whatever you want. As a template I put Crono image for you. If ever you need help, feel free to contact SC or myself. Zeypher 09:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I'll try to use these new abilities diligently. --Deyvid Petteys 14:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, congrats! I had a feeling you'd be up there soon. You're awesome. Sorry I'm so incompetent lately @_@ -- 15:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh stop! You still do a good job. And thanks. I kinda felt I would be here eventually too. By the way, what's the word on SEIWA? I haven't been on the IRC as consistently as I'd like due to RL complications. 15:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Enemy Articles Thank you for the warm welcome. I enjoy these games very much, and am looking forward to helping with the wiki. I have a couple of ideas I would like to run past you, as you are the admin. 1: Would it be ok to add a strategy section for boss pages? As in a section below the basic info on the boss in question with a startegy formulated on beating the boss...or perhaps add a tab to the tabs on the right of the bosses name Profile Stats Strategy maybe? 2:I was thinking about making gifs of the Chrono Trigger Techs in action, and replacing the original pictures posted of said techs with the gifs....would that be alright? Excellent ideas you have there, mate. First, let me start by saying that I've already been including Strategy sections to boss and enemy pages. See Karsh (Boss) and Marcy (Boss) for examples. So be my guest. Whether its for or add a section called Battle and Strategy just below the general info section of the article, make sure to use the double = sign for the header and use a triple = for different battle encounters, again see Marcy and Karsh's pages as a reference. Also, make sure you describe the battle walkthrough in the third person. For instance, say "the player" or "Serge" instead of "you". It can always be changed if someone does it on accident, just keep it in mind. I love the idea of animated gifs. Try to keep the file size around 200px if possible to save space on the wiki. If you feel ambitious, set up a free photobucket account and link the gifs to the wiki to save upload space. Or, you can add an external link to a website that contains the animated gif if that helps in any way. Also, as far as the enemy template goes, I've been meaning to add sections for the that include whether the enemy is possible to catch as a Dopplegang with the Forget-Me-Not Pot. I also wanted to add a section for Type, as in Undead or Flying or what-have-you, since certain enemy types are venerable/immune to certain types of attacks. I'm not sure about the CT enemy infoboxes, since I haven't looked at them in a long time, but feel free to add this stuff if you think it's important. Lastly, please try to remember to sign your posts on talkpages for users and articles, so we know who made the post. You can do so by adding four tildes (--~~~~) , or by simply clicking the signature button at the top of the edit window. Thanks in advance. Look forward to editing with you --— Radical D (bother \ 00:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Introductions Hey Deyvid! Let me introduce myself to seemingly the best Admin ever ;) (Haven't seen much from Zephyr yet). My brother introduced me to Chrono Trigger when I was around the age of 8 or so, and I've beaten it multiple times on my old Win98 computer using emulators. After it broke I barely played it anymore, then I bought it for the DS and since I'm a nostalgia fag I stopped before I even beat Magus. So I bought it on the Wii's Virtual Console and my love for the game is revived. I got addicted to it and now (since I'm traveling) I'm on my friend's netbook editing some stuff I find while lurking. I've already looked up a lot of tutorials and stuff and I'll even make pictures that are needed and such when I get back to my computer! Then I will be able to get some needed images and information, along with some quotes! Also, the Sun Stone page kinda needs another quote. There's a guy somewhere that says how pretty the Sun Stone is, but nobody will see its glorious shine anymore because it takes aeons to charge up and stuff. Someone also mentions that it can infinitely store our Sun's power. Anyways, thanks for being awesome! :D That's awesome! It's always nice to meet a fellow Chrono fan. I confess I've never played for the Wii VC or the DS, although I seriously should. I played it for the SNES about 16 times throughout my youth and recently re-enjoyed it on emulation; basically to help out this wiki. Now, I'm playing , which is by far, the lacking of the two titles. It's too much like every other Final Fantasy game I've played, but I still enjoy it to some extent. Plus, this wiki needs so much help with Chrono Cross, so I might as well, eh? Anyway, I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic about posting here. It gets kinda lonely only seeing my own edits. (forever alone face here). That said, the other admins pop in from time-to-time, but they're working on other projects at the moments, so you might get to see them. Cross your fingers. :) If you're feeling ambitious about the Sun Stone quote, we may have room for a second line in the article, or we can simply paraphrase and say something like, "such and such person stats its the most beautiful blah-blah" without quoting it. Multiple quotes can be burdensome, but I have a once more info shows up in the article, we can put the quote under a "story" header or some such thing. We'll figure it out. Any way, back to quote thing. I reference this almost every other day. It's a full script of the Chrono Trigger Super Nintendo Release. Enjoy. Oh yeah. Please please sign your posts with four tildes (~) < this one. So we know who you are. Sheesh. Looks like I'm going to need an archive pretty soon. See you around, my friend. --— Radical D (bother \ 04:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! It's because they used the same image on the gallery and on the "Fighting Spekkio" section, so since my image had the same name as both, both were changed. When I looked in the gallery it seemed fine (and it was horrible because the original picture was small and was resized) so I didn't even notice the problem at the "Fighting Spekkio" section. Silly me :P It's okay; I'll fix it. Please remember to sign your posts please. --— Radical D (bother \ 15:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks! That means a lot <3 But really, it's not that hard to rip the images from the game, all it takes it some screenshots and MS Paint editting/lining up :P I don't have any real projects right now like you, but I want to improve those articles tagged as stubs and such. Adding images is pretty nice, too! Took some time to figure out how it all works :p Boligao 18:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, I know the feeling. I was once in that boat, figuring out the tricks of the wiki. MS Paint FTW! I use that program for editing every picture I upload onto the wiki. The problem isn't ripping images or finding screenshots, its finding a saved game that can access the locations and items you want to photograph. Once upon a time, I had a completed CT game save, but decided to overwrite it (a complete accident, really) with a New Game + save. Oops. So now I Google CT images. The images come directly from the game, though. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC)